gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermarket Sweep/Gallery
Animated Logos Supermarket_sweep_by_drawingboard2010-d848phz.gif Supermarket_sweep_1993_by_drawingboard2010-d849903.gif Supermarket_sweep_1994_by_drawingboard2010-d84991n.gif Screenshots Contestant Plugs vlcsnap-2015-02-27-21h44m02s113.png|A contestant plug from 1992. ssweepplug.jpg|The contestant plug from 2000. 2000 Animated Intro vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h52m07s94.png|Ladies and Gentlemen, vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h52m21s95.png|start your engines! vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h56m45s13.png|What kind of race is this? vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h57m04s109.png|It's all done with shopping carts! vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h57m23s241.png|You race through a supermarket and things go flying into your cart! vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h58m08s241.png|It's wonderful, it's wild, it's amazing! vlcsnap-2015-02-24-23h59m56s37.png|Let's face it, vlcsnap-2015-02-25-00h00m51s54.png|You never know what's going to happen on...... vlcsnap-2015-02-25-00h01m37s11.png|SUPERMARKET SWEEP! Press Photos 6063902836_f830f9dafc_o.jpg 3549929.jpg Supermarket_Sweep-1966-001.jpg Enhanced-buzz-32451-1348852693-10.jpg 4268524.jpg ss press photo.jpg 27624555_1964433853773400_2747404567676595467_o.jpg Set Drawings 1965-1967 supermarket sweep podiums.jpg|1965-1967 podiums ss contestant area 1.jpg|Contestant Area 1 ss contestant area 2.jpg|Contestant Area 2 ss contestant area 3.jpg|Contestant Area 3 ss contestant area 4.jpg|Contestant Area 4 Better Looking & More Accurate Drawings SS Pilot Contestant Area.png|Pilot Contestant Area SS Contestant Area 1.png|Contestant Area 1 SS Contestant Area 2.png|Contestant Area 2 SS Contestant Area 3.png|Contestant Area 3 SS Contestant Area 4.png|Contestant Area 4 Computer Game vlcsnap-2015-02-22-17h47m14s231.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-17h25m52s218.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-17h49m37s59.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-17h49m52s27.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h25m24s80.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h11m46s92.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h12m20s253.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h12m57s248.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h13m16s217.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h15m20s10.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h15m36s63.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h16m53s86.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h17m30s5.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h18m45s184.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h19m08s120.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h27m42s170.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h22m15s236.png vlcsnap-2015-02-22-21h29m51s72.png 1989 Pilot IMG_1017.PNG|Main Set IMG_1018.PNG|"Who's ready to win $5,000?" IMG_1019.PNG|Everyone in this audience wants to. IMG_1020.PNG|Anyone who has three of these items on this board will play the game... IMG_1021.PNG|...And here are the items. IMG_1022.PNG|The surprise is David hits this button to randomly select the item. IMG_1023.PNG|"Who's got..." IMG_1024.PNG|"...the Oreo cookies?" IMG_1025.PNG|"Okay, you're on!" IMG_1026.PNG|"Who's got the Scope mouthwash?" IMG_1027.PNG|"Okay, you're on!" IMG_1028.PNG|"And, who's got the Taster's Choice coffee?" IMG_1029.PNG|"Okay, and you're on!" IMG_1030.PNG|Looks like the contestants are ready to go! IMG_1031.PNG|Starting off with a minute-and-a-half to use on the big sweep, before adding more time during the game. IMG_1033.PNG|Pricing Product #1: LeanCuisine IMG_1038.PNG|Pricing Product #2: Heinz Ketchup (Squeezable) IMG_1039.PNG|Reading a rhymed Mystery Product, that would later be used in the Mini Sweep in the actual series. IMG_1042.PNG|Pricing Product #3: Minute Maid Orange Juice (at a whopping 96 ounces!) IMG_1044.PNG|Pricing Product #4: Sara Lee Chocolate Mousse Dessert IMG_1045.PNG|Mystery Product #1: "Are you getting 100%?" IMG_1046.PNG|She just did, with Total! IMG_1047.PNG|Mystery Product #2: How ____ to to make chocolate milk? IMG_1048.PNG|Quik! Unfortunately, the other two guessed too "quik". IMG_1049.PNG|Mystery Product #4: "Sometimes you need a little..." IMG_1050.PNG|"...Finesse." And one of them has it! IMG_1051.PNG|Final Pricing Product: Gourmet Berries IMG_1052.PNG|Two-way tie, seconds are earned by two of the teams. IMG_1053.PNG|Who will go to the Big Sweep? IMG_1054.PNG|Time for the Big Sweep, with a timer on the right side. IMG_1058.PNG|Everything in this supermarket is up for grabs. IMG_1059.PNG|Bonuses are the flags, which could be worth... IMG_1060.PNG|...$50... IMG_1061.PNG|...$100... IMG_1062.PNG|...or $200, however that bonus comes with... IMG_1063.PNG|...the mannequin itself. However, you may grab more than one, if you so choose. IMG_1064.PNG|There's the camera crew in the background, since this was in an actual supermarket. IMG_1069.PNG|Viewing from inside the cart, almost buried in Smoked Salmon. IMG_1070.PNG|Taking the meat or putting it back, make your choice. IMG_1071.PNG|Health, Beauty, and Baby Care products galore. IMG_1072.PNG|Prescriptions may provide fast pain relief for a fast-paced game. IMG_1065.PNG|She's got the bonus, which is the baker. IMG_1066.PNG|He's got the bonus, which is the Frito Bandito. IMG_1073.PNG|Time's up! IMG_1074.PNG|Let's find out who won the Big Sweep. IMG_1075.PNG|Their grand total with their groceries and bonuses... IMG_1076.PNG|...With a cashier to add it up, is... IMG_1077.PNG|...490.38... IMG_1078.PNG|Their grand total with their groceries and bonuses... IMG_1079.PNG|...Through another cashier, is... IMG_1080.PNG|...683.89... IMG_1081.PNG|If their grand total is higher, they win. If not, the other team does. sweeppilotcashier3.PNG|Their grand total with their groceries and bonuses, through another cashier, is... IMG_1083.PNG|...597.17... but not enough to win the sweep. IMG_1084.PNG|So that means Lorrie & Bill win. IMG_1085.PNG|This year emmy went to the gang at the boston bar called Cheer? IMG_1086.PNG|Found the first item! IMG_1087.PNG|On "cheers", roving bachelor Sam Malone is still up to his old Trix? IMG_1088.PNG|Got the second item! IMG_1089.PNG|If Sam's old "Trix" work, and he does have an affair with Rebecca, you know he wont be able to keep a Secret. IMG_1090.PNG|With almost no time remaining,... IMG_1091.PNG|...They found the $5,000! IMG_1092.PNG|This is how much they win altogether. IMG_1093.PNG|"Next time you hear the check-out stand beep, think of all the fun you can have on Supermarket Sweep!" IMG_1094.PNG|The pilot logo at the end credits John Ricci Jr.'s Reunion Show vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h06m58s158.png|Randy West is getting the crowd excited! vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h06m29s10.png|David's back and better than ever! vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h38m47s139.png|Time to unscramble some words! vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h42m27s65.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h44m02s150.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h45m33s77.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h47m11s10.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h49m53s85.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h52m31s145.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h54m03s55.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h55m25s88.png vlcsnap-2015-03-10-22h59m00s182.png MISC Supermarket_Sweep_Print_Ad.jpg SupermarketSweepPennant.jpg SupermarketSweepTicket.jpg SupermarketSweep_TVGuide-July1966.jpg Category:Supermarket Sweep Category:Images